Home is where ever I'm with you
by sorryimahopelessromantic
Summary: One shots revolving around HankxAntonio pairing ft appearances of other characters and ships in the Chicago PD 'verse. sometimes they'll be crossovers.
1. spicy bet

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters..

In which hank takes on Antonio'ss challenge to eat a spicy dish he's ordered and Hank will not admit he can't handle it

* * *

"Hank would you just drink some water?" sighed Erin for the second time, "You're clearly dying''.

Hank shook his head, holding in a cough and clearing his now burning throat, ignoring the amused look Antonio was giving him, "I'm perfectly fine''.

Shrugging and shaking her head, she focused her attention back to her meal and Jay. Hank snuck a side glance to Antonio who was holding back a laugh, silently he reached for Hank's cup and filled the glass with more water while filling his own glass and taking a sip. Hank knowing he'd been had, finally gave in and drank the water.

"Not one word," he grumbled pointing a finger at the other man.

"Did you see me saying anything?'' he asked innocently, taking another bite of the spicy dish with a small smile.

Hank just sighed, helping himself to another corn cob. This would be the last time he ever let Antonio run wild in the spice pantry again.


	2. the one in which everyone knew

disclaimer: I dont own these characters..

hank x antonio think they're sneaky but the team sees them.

* * *

It wasn't until they were in the car and parking at the side of the building when Hank noticed what Antonio was wearing,"is that my shirt?".

Antonio shrugged, face turning slightly red, pretending to focus on the seat belt avoiding Hank's eyes. "I guess so, we were running late and I just grabbed what was closest to me."

The older man nodded, arching a disbelieving eyebrow, "you're gonna really blame us being late on you grabbing the wrong shirt." he teased. God, why did his lover look so cute when he got embarrassed like that? Truth be told, he didn't mind that Antonio was wearing his shirt. He found it sexy, to be honest. But that didn't mean he was going to pass up a chance to pull his leg about it.

'Alright, but if the others bust us, just know I'm blaming you". "Yah yah," The other huffed, taking Hank every ounce of self-restraint to not lean over and kiss the pout off his partner's his laugh in, he got out the car and closed the door. 'Let's go in before we're really late".

* * *

It was Ruzek who noticed first. "New shirt?" he teased Antonio, high-fiving Atwater, who groaned and mumbled about an "I'll pay you later'.

"Oh shove off'

'I think green is a lovely colour on you"' Erin chimed in, joining in on the fun. She elbowed Hank, "Whoever picked it has good taste". Attempting to hide a smile at the other man's embarrassment, Hank decided he'd rescue the poor guy. "Okay knock it off guys, serious business, what we got here today?" He winked at the quick grateful smile thrown at him.

Olinsky rolled his eyes catching the exchange. He'd wondered when the two would finally get together.


	3. double date

Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters..

In which Antonio x Hank go on a double date with Burzek at Burgess's request.

* * *

"You did what?' Adam squeaked in strangled voice.

Burgess sighed "I asked hank and Antonio on a double date." she reiterated calmly.

"babe , i don't know about you, no offense, but work is enough for me to see the boss, why would i want to see him on my off time too?"

"I thought it would be fun"

"Getting hit by a car is fun. Why couldn't you pencil in jay and Lindsay?"

"Because they already had their own plans but promised to make it up for another time."

"And you couldn't just wait that other time?"

Burgess shrugged on her jacket and took her boyfriend's face between her palms "you'll be fine. It'll be fun we're gonna go bowling"

Adam sighed in defeat " I guess that'll work, I can pretend to occupy myself with knocking pins down and constantly getting up to order drinks."

Burgess laughed, patting the other's cheek "atta boy"

* * *

"Tell me again why we're going on a double date with Burgess and Ruzek?"came a gruff voice floating from the bathroom.

"Because, I haven't been to bowling in forever and people who love each other let the other get dragged to things they don't want to do"

"If that's the case, how come I couldn't convince you to come with me to that car show?"

"Because I was sick".

'There' Antonio turned to admire himself in the reflection. "yep, I'd hit that"

"sick my ass, but whatever helps you sleep at night." Hank rolled his eyes coming out of the bathroom, same said rolling eyes then widening at the sight before him. "Why hello there handsome.." he (purred), taking the other's arm and giving him a small spin. "I don't remember ordering dessert?"

"not yet, but you might end up with some if you play your cards right"

Before Hank could show him exactly the cards he was going to play, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Antonio yelled, slipping out of his hold. Hank just grunted. Of all the times for the phone to ring, rude really.

"Uh huh, yup, okay, we'll be out in 5."

Antonio put the receiver back down, grabbing the wallet off the nightstand and throwing it into his pocket, "Hey babe, you almost ready, they're outside waiting for us."

"They're driving?"

"Seems it, so if you're ready let's go"

"You go ahead, I'll come right behind you."

With a quick nod, Antonio headed out the door, to wait for his boyfriend. After checking all the doors and stove, Hank followed suit, locking the door behind him. One of these days he really needed to get an alarm system.

* * *

"Come on babe you can do it!" Called Burgess, as Adam got ready to throw the ball. He smirked in glee. "Oh I know babe, who else has been kicking ass for the last hour."

"Watch it Ruzek or you'll be the next ball I use for my next turn," warned Hank.

It had started as a game of fun, still was for Antonio and Burgess, but for their partners it had turned into an unspoken the game drew to a close, the tension intensified. Not so much that you could cut a knife, as there was still jest between the two, however that didn't mean they weren't going to enjoy the total annihilation of the other.

Burgess and Antonio nursed their drinks and were just chatting away, catching up about the family when they heard a sudden strangled yell.

"Judging by that sound, seems as though someones luck has taken a turn"

Burgess laughed, "oh boy, look at the score!"

Antonio turned to look, finding himself laughing along, "so Ruzek how much did you lose?"

He mumbled an incoherent number.

Hank rubbed his hands and picked up another bowling ball, throwing the younger man a wink and smirk. "Care for a rematch?"

Adam glared, pointing an accusatary finger at him. "He totally hustled me!"

"Nah son, Do you still not know me after all this time? I'm a born winner."

Antonio just smiled, leaning on the hand unoccupied by a drink, taking in how relaxed the other man looked and the fun his partner was having. Moments like this were rare, so he always cherished them as much as he could. He wondered what his sister and Casey were doing next week.


	4. carnival fun

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters..

The gang go out to the city carnival held by the 21st district to raise money for a fundraiser. Hank wins Antonio a stuffed prize

* * *

The night was clear and the air a crisp cold. The gang had just wrapped up another case, and to lift the mood they decided to hit the fundraiser carnival. After playing (and winning) almost every game and eating til they were ready to burst they were on the way home when Jay stopped at a ring toss booth. He nudged Erin, nodding towards a huge stuffed bear.

"Bet you I could win the top prize.''

She arched an eyebrow skeptically "you win that prize, I'll finally do the thing you've been bothering me about."

"I was thinking more you let me drive the car a week."

She laughed in amusement, "are you for real?"

To show his seriousness, Jay approached the booth "3 rings please"

"Oh my god he is for real"

The team watched in interest as the rings were tossed one by one.

1 miss...2 misses...

"Atwater,10$ he misses"

"Ruz, There's no need for doing bets I know damn well I am going to lose''

Erin covered her eyes. 'Come on guys you just have to believe. Come on babe, you can do it."

"Then why are your eyes closed?"

"Less talking, more throwing!" Alvin called, then throwing another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Taking a deep breathe, Jay threw the last and final ring...and missed. He felt a arm wrap around his shoulder, 'well, the important thing is that you tried." Erin comforted, rubbing his back and pulling him from the booth.

"Ya, and failed miserably"cackled Adam.

Hank brushed passed the couple. "Excuse me, kids let me show you how it's done''.

'Hank you're not winning me a bear, I refuse to carry that monstrosity around'' Antonio glared.

"Consider it an early Christmas present." he winked.

"3 rings please''

'Okay Atwater, 25$ he wins it."

"30 that if he misses, he'll just shoot the pins down and take the bear anyway"

Alvin sighed, "How about we place a bet where the two of you be quiet for a minute and relieve us the headache of you two talking".

Then after a few thoughtful sips of his drink, he said in a low voice, "Atwater, my money is on your bet''

Ignoring the commotion behind him, Hank squinted at the pins, running calculations in his head. As if finally satisfied, he took a slight step back and got ready to aim.

1 miss..

"See not so easy after all'

"Jay shut it"

2 misses..

"Adam, you got that wallet ready?"

Antonio and Erinin held their breath ignoring both men.

'They always say third time's always a charm," Hank chuckled when the last aim knocked all the pins down.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER FOLKS" yelled the stand man, taking the bear down and handing it to the older man. Hank turned to his now red-faced partner, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "I'm not carrying that."

"Come on, humor an old man"

The other huffed. "Fine, but one comment from anyone and I'm dropping it to kick your ass". He glared pointedly at Ruzek and Atwater.

"Why am i being stared at?"  
"Cause you're the one constantly running commentaries about everything" Alvin quipped.

The dark blonde held up his hands in surrender 'I wasn't going to say anything.."

Atwater snorted

"Except that there's no way that you don't feel even the teeniest satisfaction that the boss won it"

They all turned to face the two to gauge the reaction of the comment. Hank smirked, putting an arm around the other and pulling him closer. "Of course he does, he's just too stubborn to admit it"

Antonio pretended not to hear, preferring to stare in another direction, "hey i think it might be starting to rain, anyone else feel the drops?"

"Ant man, that was just weak come on, you sure you're a cop'?'

Atwater shoulder butted his friend,"Oh leave the two alone Ruz,'' he cleared his throat, lowering his voice "So um were we playing for real money or?"

"Dude, don't ask dumb questions, of course I was betting the real stuff"

"Shoot , " groaned Atwater, reaching into his pocket for the money. Adam turned to Alvin but was cut off with a 'don't even think about it' look before he nodded, accepting the 25 from Atwater. "Shoulda bet double' he muttered.

"Hey least you got something out of it" Jay muttered, earning him a light arm smack. "Hush, big baby"

While the group started to move forward, Antonio in tow before feeling a hand wrap around his arm and gently bring him back. 'I don't remember getting a thank you" a gruff voice said low and amused in his ear.

The other regarded him for a few minutes before giving him a small kiss. "There, that suffice?"

Hank waggled his eyebrows, "for now."

Antonio rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile" keep dreaming there," he grabbed the others hand, leading him so they could catch up wit the others.


	5. antonio's bad day

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters..

 _Antonio has a bad day_

* * *

He didn't know how or what he'd been dreaming about, all Antonio knew was that he suddenly felt himself roll off the bed and hit the ground with a thud, "that didn't hurt at all' he mentally grumbled, rubbing his wrist and head. He laid on the ground, contemplating if he had the energy to get back up and into the bed or if to just finish the rest of the sleep on the floor. He heard a small rustle above him.

"Antonio?" came a sleepy gruff voice.

"on the ground." he sighed.

Suddenly Hank's head appeared above his, he closed his eyes not having the energy to deal with the antics of his boyfriend this early in the morning, " it's too early for this shit, just come back into bed, it's getting cold."

"you're cold? I'm the one on the floor" he grumbled.

Hank opened the blankets and slid back to make room for the other man. Once Antonio was settled in, he felt the other wrap an arm around him and pull him closer.

"you okay?"

"I've had worse"

"mhm" came the reply, soon after followed with soft snores. Antonio closed his eyes and before long he too joined the other in the land of sleep.

Antonio really should have seen the falling out of bed as a sign. He parked the car and as he and Hank got out, it wasn't until he went back in to get his coat that he realized that he didn't have the keys in his pocket. Heart sinking he cupped his hands around his eyes as binoculars, peering through the window when he spotted them. 'you've got to be kidding me' he internally groaned, well he thought it was internally anyway, until Hank asked what was wrong. He looked up at Hank, to the keys and back again to Hank, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Hank laughed. "You didn't.

"Its not funny!" he rubbed his face and frowned. "I don't even know what I was thinking when I did that".

"Antonio, its okay, shit happens. I've got a copy in the office, I'll give it to you to come back and get it. Don't worry about it."

Antonio just nodded, following the other to the building, giving the car another glance. He still felt an idiot, but Hank was right, stuff happened. He'd just try to be more careful next time.

It seemed as if the universe had decided that it was not quite done with tormenting Antonio yet. He was taking a sip from the coffee that Jay had handed him, realizing too late how hot the beverage actually was. To add insult to the injury, the cup slipped from his hand, the dark black liquid slowly spreading out into a misshaped puddle.

Jay motioned Antonio for some paper towels, to help him mop the mess. "oh crap! sorry, I should have warned you how hot the coffee was."

Antonio shook his head. "I should have been more careful, seriously I don't know what's going on with me today."

The two had gotten most of the mess clean at the same time Hank had finished hanging some photos up on the board.

"Okay if I could direct your attention to the board".

* * *

The gang posed ready and alert outside the house. They had the place surrounded. They'd been tipped off about a dealing going on at the house, but it had almost been an hour and still no sign of anyone.

Hank pulled his radio out."Hey Ruzek, you sure this is the address you were given?".

"This is the one boss" they heard crackled back.

Hank looked at Antonio who just shrugged.

As if to prove Ruzek right, they heard yells followed by gunshots.

"Looks like that's our cue." Antonio muttered, hurriedly jumping out the car and running after Hank to follow the others to the house. Once they got to the front Hank signaled for Erin and him to take the front, while Jay, Antonio, and Alvin got back. Alvin motioned that he would stay on the side, in case whoever came out of the house managed to slip past them. Jay and Antonio nodded, quickly but quietly moving forward. When they got to the back door, they opened the screen slowly, listening for any sounds. Not hearing any, Antonio held up a hand to Jay to back up before he kicked the door open. Bad mistake. "CHICAGO P- WHAT THE -

Once they got to the front Hank signaled for Erin and him to take the front, while Jay, Antonio, and Alvin got back. Alvin motioned that he would stay on the side, in case whoever came out of the house managed to slip past them. Jay and Antonio nodded, quickly but quietly moving forward. When they got to the back door, they opened the screen slowly, listening for any sounds. Not hearing any, Antonio held up a hand to Jay to back up before he kicked the door open. Bad mistake. "CHICAGO P- WHAT THE - UHMPH". Antonio was hit by a huge mass of fur, spit, and legs.

Jay stared in shock "Hey, you okay?!"

A guy in a white tee, jeans and cap came out, quickly assessing the situation, he booked it around the two shocked cops, heading towards the fence.

"I'm fine! Just catch the ass hole!"

Jay didn't need to be told twice, taking after the guy and hopping the fence behind him. Pushing the dog, if you could call the beast that, off of him, Antonio jumped up to follow pursuit. He looked down to see a ball that a child had must have accidentally thrown into the yard from next door. An idea formed in his head. What he was about to do was either incredibly smart or incredibly stupid. Before he could think too much on it, he jumped the fence and launched the red rubber ball at their suspect. The ball hit him in the back of the head knocking him down, to which Jay used this opportunity to jump on top of their dealer and hold him down. After some attempts, they were finally able to handcuff the guy.

"I got this," Antonio said, roughly hoisting the guy up.

Jay just nodded, trying to catch his breath after all that running. Together they brought him to the front to meet with the others.

Hank immediately casts him a worried look, when he saw the state he was in. "Hey, what happened? You alright?"

Jay smirked. "Dog almost took him out."

'Shut it." Antonio glared.

Hank stared amused, "a dog? All these years on the job and a dog is what almost takes you out?"

Ruzek laughed. "I heard bullets are overrated these days!"

Erin hid her smile behind a hand, while Alvin pretended to ignore everyone talking to Atwater about something. Hank just shook his head, moving to the side so Antonio could put the suspect into the squad car. Antonio groaned. God they were never going to never let him live this one down. Well at least no one had tried to shoot him today. No sooner had this thought crossed his mind a car drove by with a window rolled down.

"Gun!" yelled the apprehended suspect before ducking to avoid the open windows as someone started firing shots. Hank grabbed Antonio pulling him down beside him. He sighed. He just had to jinx it, right?

* * *

"Ugh what a day!" Antonio muttered as Hank and him neared the car to go home."I can't wait to go home." The other man grunted in agreement. They looked up in apprehensiveness upon hearing the clap of thunder.

"Think we can beat the rain home?" Antonio asked sliding into the passenger seat. No way he was locking they keys a second time today.

Hank shrugged, giving the dark clouds another glance. "I doubt it, but we can try."

The pour had started light when they had left the station but had gotten heavy by the time they had reached Hank's house. "Hey, you go in, I'll catch up."

Antonio gave him a tired grateful smile and kiss on the cheek, getting out of the car and running to the front door.

* * *

Antonio was all snuggled under the covers, mindlessly watching some commercials on mute when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!' he called. He couldn't help the huge grin that grew on his face when he saw what Hank had brought into the room with him. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is indeed" confirmed Hank, passing Antonio his beer and a bowl of popcorn, while he set his beer on the nightstand to put the movie in. Antonio slid over to make room for the man, once Hank was on the bed he squeezed closer, hugging the bowl of popcorn to his chest and sighing contently.

"I ever say how much I love you?"

"All the time, but a reminder never hurts".

He shifted to give the other a small kiss, "I love you."

Hank smiled, giving him a tight squeeze and wink. "I know".

Antonio rolled his eyes, smacking his arm affectionately, "the correct response would be 'I love you too' ass hole"

Hank just smiled and hummed, kissing him atop the head. As Antonio drifted to sleep sometime during the movie he thought of what a perfect way this had been to end a terrible day.


	6. antonio, animal lover

Disclaimer: i dont own these characters..

Hank makes the mistake of taking Antonio to a pet store with him.

* * *

Hank hummed along to the radio in the car. He smiled as he thought about what Antonio's reaction would be when he opened his eyes at the place Hank was taking him. Once they arrived to the 'surprise' location, Hank told Antonio to open his eyes.

"Wait are you for real?" gasped Antonio, trying to contain his excitement when he saw where they were parked in front of.

Hank shrugged, getting out of the car and grinning."I noticed the way you would always eye the place, considering we've been together awhile now, I figure we can add a pet to the house."

Antonio rubbed his hands together in glee as they headed towards the door of the place."I'm going to be the best dad ever now."

"And I, the best boyfriend I'm assuming right?" winked Hank, pulling the door open.

Antonio laughed, lightly punching his arm,"you've always been the best boyfriend, but today you just happened to make yourself extra best"

* * *

It took them not too long inside, until Hank realized just how much he had underestimated Antonio's love for animals. If he could, the man would have probably bought the whole store.

"Now Ant, we're just getting the one." Antonio just waved his hand, excited to explore what the store had to offer. Hank was hoping for something that wouldn't require too much care due to the busy nature of their job. He eyed the fish tanks to his right. Fish were pretty simple to handle. He looked up to ask Antonio what he thought about them when he spotted him across the store laughing and feeding a bunny. Well, guess they weren't getting a fish. He went to join the man and the bunny. Antonio looked up, eyes shining once Hank reached them. "you have to feel the fur! It's the softest thing."

The associate smiled at his enthusiasm. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Obviously!"

Chuckling, the lady opened the cage, gently picking up the bunny and handing it to Antonio to hold. The minute he held the bunny in his arms, he knew this was the one. "Hank, I know what I want."

Hank smiled, "final decision?"

Antonio was about to nod, when he heard soft mews behind him. He turned to find himself face to face with what he found to be most adorable black cat he'd ever laid eyes. Now he felt torn. On one hand, there was Mino, who made the cutest faces when eating her leaves. But then, there was the cat. And from his experiences with cats, he knew they made fun pets to have. Especially when you teased them with yarn or toys.

"Hank, how much do you love me?"

Hank groaned. "don't even think about it."

"Babe, come on."

"No."

Antonio decided to pull out the big guns. He turned back to the older man, pulling his best puppy face. "Don't be mean."

Hank narrowed his eyes. Was he seriously using the face? What a cheater.

The lady stepped back, watching the exchange in amusement. Her money was that the handsome, dark haired would win.

* * *

Sure enough a few minutes later found them at the counter, checking out not one, but two of the animals.

"unbelievable" Hank muttered.

Antonio gave him a kiss on the cheek as the other man took his change back."you know that you're the best and I love you right?"

"Ya ya" Hank grumbled, trying to figure out how to juggle a cat carrier and other cat stuff they'd bought. Both thanking the lady and wishing her a good evening, they headed back out. 'Stupid boyfriends and their stupid pouts' he thought. But when he looked back up Hank couldn't help the fond that grew in his chest when he saw the smile the other man wore as he talked to the bunny on the way to the car. Hank knew he could grumble all he wanted, but he knew that for a smile like that, he would do anything. Except buy a zoo. He had to put his foot down somewhere.


End file.
